And Life Goes On
by Alien-Ariel
Summary: Coraline and Wybie are seniors in high school now. How will their mundane lives change when brother and sister twins Jonah and Hayden Keller move to town? Romance, hurt, and a lot of laughs ensue. Coraline/OC and Wybie/OC Rated just in case
1. I'm Not Wearing That

**Okay, this is a new idea I'm sketching out. I'm totally excited about it.**

**But I'd still love some thoughts, of course. So tell me what you think!**

**More to come shortly. Enjoy!**

"No way, Mom."

"Jonah, Hayden, you have no choice."

"You can't make me!" Jonah tried to run for it. Dad caught him.

"Mom, you aren't serious." I pushed the thing away. Mom threw it back against me.

"You kids..." Dad sighed.

"You two act like they'll kill you." Mom agreed.

"They will!" My twin brother Jonah and I argued right back.

"No." Mom said, holding up a threatening finger, "Those are standard. _Everyone_ wears them." And with that, she snapped the door to our bedroom shut, signaling we'd best change into the accursed Ashland High School uniforms.

"I can feel my individuality _dying_." Jonah said loudly, his angular green eyes (which we shared) going to slits.

"You two are only seventeen, you have your whole lives to be individuals." Mom's voice carried from under the door. I smiled, but I dropped it when my almond eyes met the gray wool uniform. I looked over to my brother.

"We have to try, Jonesy." I said to him, trying not to look too defeated. He wouldn't react well if he thought I didn't really mean it. He has a defiant nature.

"What, try to get out of it?" Jonah asked, shaking his shaggy dark hair out of his eyes, but picking up his jacket anyway. I smirked.

"No, Jonesy." I said, laughing, but then taking a more serious tone as I tied my striped school tie, "We have to try to like it here. For mom and dad." He looked at me as he straightened his tie into place. It was a look that told me he understood, and that he'd try too.

I sighed and buttoned up my skirt while walking to the mirror in our otherwise barren room. We had our beds, we had two closets, we had the mirror, but the homey feel was missing. It would take a while to adjust to the move. It was another world here. My bright eyes reflected worry and uncertainty, but I looked past it to my violet-red hair. I pulled the upper layers into a messy bun; a few strands promptly fell back down to scrape just below my shoulders.

"We'll learn to like it here, Hayden." Jonah said quietly, stopping to stand next to me. He tucked my side swept bangs across my forehead and behind my ear in a concerned, brotherly way, "Don't worry." He said.

~*~

We were at the school now, and neither of us was impressed. It wasn't so much a step down from our last school, but it wasn't a step up either. We were instantly pegged as new kids; I guess not many students arrived with a roar. Jonah wanted to make an entrance, so he drove us today on his motorcycle. He certainly wasn't disappointed. So much for easing our way in. But we _were_ seniors, so we were allotted some allowances.

I guess Jonah felt like a super hot bad boy, sliding off his slick black helmet and shaking his loose brown curls in the wind. I don't think he was feeling those vibes anymore when the damned thing wouldn't fit in his locker, though.

"Jonah, you're dumber than a box of hammers." I informed him with a laugh, leaning against the wall of lockers. He just glared at me and dropped his helmet over my head. When I scrambled to pull it off, _my_ helmet, previously balanced on my hip, fell to the floor.

"Jonah!" I yelled, slightly muffled, through the visor. My bun flopped back against my head as I got the helmet off. I shoved it against his chest and turned to find mine, which had rolled off into the busy hallway. A girl my age stopped by me.

"Nice hair." The girl said, smiling in the corners of her mouth. I smoothed it down, thinking she was being sarcastic, until I noted _her_ hair.

"You too, Blue." I replied, pointing briefly at her very blue head.

"New, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jonah and I said at the same time.

"And twins, then?" Blue asked, smiling again.

"Yeah." We repeated, laughing.

"He's Jonah Keller." I introduced my brother, "And I'm Hayden Keller." I held out my hand.

"Coraline Jones." Blue returned, shaking my hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Coraline."

"It's actually _Cor_-aline." She articulated. I exchanged a look with Jonah.

"That's what we said." We said. The girl looked a little surprised, but pleasantly so.

"Probably a force of habit?" I asked as she shook my brother's hand. She nodded and laughed.

Just then a boy with wildly curly brown hair approached us, my helmet clasped between his gloved hands. I nodded appreciatively.

"Nice gloves." I smiled at the boy, who gave me a surprised look, "And thanks for getting my helmet." I held my hands out for it and he quickly passed it off. He nervously wrung his hands once they were free. Coraline seemed to notice him now too.

"And this is Wyborne... Lovat." She said with a quick second's thought, "But call him Wybie." She added before he could even open his mouth. Jonah introduced himself and shook Wybie's hand maybe a bit harder than he had with Coraline.

"And I'm Hayden." I said quietly, shaking Wybie's hand delicately. I found it hard to break the gaze between my dark green eyes and the light, muted green of his. And we may have shook hands a slight moment longer than with the others.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard adjusting, after all. I was interested to find out.


	2. Our First Ride

**Here's chapter two! **

**And I know some people are reading, so is it all right if I ask for some reviews? It would mean a lot to me, or course.**

**Oh, and if you were interested to see a better picture of Jonah and Hayden, since I didn't take much time describing their personal style, check these out:**

**Hayden: .com/albums/j133/Xanaphia96/And%20Life%20Goes%**

**Jonah: .com/albums/j133/Xanaphia96/And%20Life%20Goes%**

**Reviews, please? And enjoy!**

It was a week or two into the school year now, and Jonah and I were mostly settled in. The house was unpacked, we were all introduced to our new teachers, and (most importantly) we'd found the best of friends. It was at this point in time that we'd finally convinced Coraline to let Jonah take her for a ride on his motorcycle.

We were speeding away from our house, Coraline holding onto Jonah with a fierce grip, my helmet, strapped on as tight as it would go, around her chin. I was perched precariously on the back bars of Wybie's moped, not doing much better than Coraline.

"Why didn't I keep the helmet?" I yelled over the growl of Jonah's motorcycle, "This thing is way more dangerous." Wybie smirked and lurched the bike forward enough for me to freak out and yelp. I flung my arms around his neck and held on.

"H-Hayden- I can't b-breath." He stuttered and choked. I loosened my grip only slightly and kept my head buried in his curls.

"Don't scare me like that, then!" I whined. I think he laughed. I'm sure this position wasn't comfortable for him, because it really wasn't even for me, but he let me hold on.

Things were sometimes a little strained between Wybie and I. I of course was natural with Jonah, he was my twin after all, and Coraline was such a sweetheart, underneath all that callous, tough girl exterior. She really made things easier for me. I couldn't ask for a better best friend. But with Wybie... He was great, don't get me wrong. But he was different. He wasn't like either Jonah or Coraline; or really anyone else I'd ever met. He was Wybie, and nothing more, nothing less. I found it sort of inspiring, but it also made me feel something deep down in my stomach. Something very powerful, but something I couldn't quite figure out. It made me wonder, in all those hours I spent just in my head, thinking about this and that, whether he felt the same thing, whatever it was. I closed my eyes and just relaxed.

We rode in silence, while I mused about all of this, apart from Jonah's more distant rumble. He must be showing off his speed; I'm sure Coraline was as thrilled. At least Wybie was taking his moped slow.

"Hayden, look up." Wybie said as Jonah and Coraline's racket completely faded out.

"No way. I'm quite fine just like this." I replied stubbornly, keeping my eyes firmly shut.

"No, really." He said, sounding more sincere. That tone, a little rare for Wybie, made me shiver. It made me trust him. So I lifted my head a bit and peeked one eye open.

"Wow!" I yelled so loudly that I startled Wybie. He struggled with the handlebars before losing control, sending us tumbling down into the soft grass coating the forest that bordered the road we were on. Unfazed, I brushed off my gypsy-style clothes and stared at the scenery.

It was beautiful, a little watery oasis in the dense forest. There was a little rocky waterfall flowing into a shallow and clear creek, pebbles glistening on the bottom. A downed tree made the perfect bridge from one side to the other and the large, flat boulders lying peacefully in the slow water would be excellent for rock hopping.

"Hayden, a-are you-" Wybie asked tentatively behind me. In my awe, I had failed to say anything to the group's main worrier.

"I'm fine, Wybie." I said impatiently while grabbing his hand, "Don't worry so much and just enough the sight." I led him over to the makeshift bridge and we sat. I folded my hands in my lap and looked around attentively.

"W-what about the others?" Wybie pressed. I made a frustrated noise and deflated.

"There is no _stopping_ you." I said harshly, sending him a look equally as severe. He started to wring his hands and I felt bad. I put my hand over his to keep him from twisting them, and looked him in the eyes, a nicer temperament evident on my face.

"I'm sorry, Wybie. I didn't mean for it to sound that mean." I said quietly, "It's probably a good thing you _do_ worry. Or else we'd have tried to ride three-to-a-seat on Jonah's motorcycle and would be half way to the morgue by now." I added.

"You wouldn't be that stupid." Wybie disagreed. He looked away from me, but the red on the top of his ears told me he wasn't upset. I let out a long, contented sigh and looked around some more, leaning my head on Wybie's shoulder. It was quiet.

"Jonah will notice we're not following soon enough and back track." I answered his question after a while.

"Someone say my name?" I heard Jonah's voice beyond Wybie.

"Right on cue." I laughed, looking up at Wybie and smiling. His whole ear was as shining red as a newly washed fire truck by this point.

"Figured you guys wiped out." Jonah joked as we walked back across the tree to meet them.

"No, not a wipe out." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"But we did fall off the bike." Wybie betrayed me. I glared at him. I heard Jonah and Coraline laughing hysterically in the background.

"Shut up!" I pouted, sticking out my lower lip.

"Trying to cover up your embarrassment, huh sis?" Jonah snickered.

"I am not embarrassed!" I yelled, getting flustered. I felt my face flush.

"Awe, look at the little one's face." Coraline teased me, alluding to me being fifteen minutes younger than my twin, "She's all red."

"How cute." Jonah agreed, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"I agree." Coraline said in a funny tone that said she was trying not to laugh at my face, "She sure is a little cutie. Don't you think, Wybie." He knew better than to respond; he was close enough to kick.

"You're pushing me, girly." I warned cattily. She just put her wrists on her hips and leaned close to my face.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" She sang. I growled playfully and pounced on her.

"That." I told her triumphantly from above, pinning her arms into the dirt when she squirmed. Jonah whistled.

"This is getting _good_." He said from behind me. I'm sure he was nudging Wybie and winking annoyingly. I immediately rolled off my best friend.

"Oh my God Jonah, I'm your _sister_!" I said, faintly disturbed, but half smiling.

"Yeah but she ain't." Jonah smiled toothily, pointing at Coraline. She blushed. The rest of us laughed and teased her in return. It was typical banter for our group, but I was just glad the focus was taken off me.

"This place really is amazing, Hayden." Coraline commented, looking out over the scene from the top of the waterfall. We were all sitting in a line on one particular boulder right on top of the fall, our feet dangling off, and mere inches from the tumbling water. It was dark now, and the moonlight was reflected in the creek, the glow broken by the soft rippling, but in a strangely enchanting way. It was rather captivating.

"I didn't find it." I said quietly, shaking my head, "Wybie did. I had my eyes shut."

"And buried in his hair." Jonah commented, with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Shut _up_." I repeated myself from earlier. Soft chuckles carried through the quiet forest. There was more silence, where we just sat there, taking in the sight. It made us mentally sleepy, and a little slow in the mind. Our thoughts weren't forthcoming, or really even present at all, but who needed them out here? It was nice just to look and get lost in the nothingness.

"Well," Coraline started again, "Thanks Wybie."

"For-for what?" Wybie asked, stuttering a bit when I put the side of my head on his shoulder again.

"For finding us a place." Coraline explained.

"A place just for the four of us." I added.


End file.
